The Only One
by Snewo
Summary: There is drama in Karakura Town as Ichigo and Rukia struggle to come to terms with their growing feelings for each other. IchiRuki. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

A/N: it's my first fanfic and my first time on this site, so bear with me!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Only One, Part 1 

Rukia Kuchiki lay in the darkness of Ichigo's closet, listening to his tiny snores through the slightly open doors. It relaxed her, just like every night. She needed it. She had been filled with thoughts lately: mainly a growing attraction to Ichigo. She wanted to express her feelings, but she couldn't. She had come close to saying something several times, but just couldn't do it while looking into his eyes. Why am I so worried? She wondered as she drifted off to sleep…

The next morning, Ichigo Kurosaki woke up and stretched just like every morning. As he went to find himself some clothes for the day, he peeked into the closet where Rukia lay sleeping peacefully. He loved the way her usual ferocity was lost while she was sleeping. Her presence in the closet was like a child's blanket to him. If she wasn't in there, he just couldn't sleep. He wasn't really sure why..

"Ichigo! Come eat breakfast!" Yuzu called from the kitchen. "Coming!" he called back. He looked at the closet, unsure of whether or not to wake Rukia. I'll just let her sleep.. I'll bring her something to eat, he thought, and headed downstairs.

Rukia awakened to a rap on the door. She pulled it back to reveal Ichigo standing there with a tray of Yuzu's cooking.

"You didn't have to .." Rukia began to say about his nice action.

"Just eat you're breakfast." He said, cutting her off with an attempt at his usual scowl. Rukia smiled inside. Ichigo was thoughtful on occasion, but he didn't want anyone to know.

That morning, as she walked to school, she was startled by a loud cry of "Rukia!" She turned to see Orihime running toward her.

"Hello, Orihime." Rukia said casually.

"Mind if I walk with you, Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"Not at all," said Rukia. "So how are you today, Orihime?"

"I'm great!" she said with a twirl. "Its my birthday!"

"Happy birthday!" Rukia said.

"Thanks. Tatsuki said she has a feeling something special will happen today.." Orihime trailed off into a fantasy. Rukia realized Orihime was now in world of her own and would be unreachable, so the rest of the walk would be silent.

It was an ordinary day at Karakura High. With little other than dinner on his mind, Ichigo was surprised when Tatsuki pulled him aside at the end of the day.

"What is it, Tatsuki?" he asked.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Tatsuki said. "Listen, today is Orihime's birthday."

"So…"said Ichigo.

"So… it would really make it special if she got what she wants most today.." Tatsuki said.

"What's that got to do with me?" Ichigo asked, stumped.

"What she wants most is you, fool!" Tatsuki said.

"Huh?" Ichigo stammered.

"Uggh! Listen, moron, I want you to ask Orihime out today." Tatsuki said punching him.

"WHAT? No way, I can't do that." Ichigo exclaimed.

"You can, and you will, or I'll slam you through that window." Tatsuki said. It wasn't a threat, it was a fact. "Now, listen to me. Orihime's had a rough time lately, and it would send her spirits soaring if you just asked her to go get something to eat. Now don't be a jerk and go ask her out." Tatsuki kicked him into the classroom.

Orihime was awakened by a loud crash. She lifted her head up to see Ichigo getting up, rubbing his head and mumbling.

"Ichigo?" she asked incredulously.

Ichigo jumped when he heard her voice. He hadn't expected her to be in here. There was no way he'd do what Tatsuki was asking, he thought. Then he looked into Orihime's questioning eyes. He could see the sadness and pain she had been through. Before he knew what he was saying, he said, "Orihime… would you like to go get something to eat with me?"

"Uh… uh… sure! Just let me get my stuff." She said.

"O.k." Ichigo said, feeling ok that he was doing this.

Rukia hummed to herself as she ran back down the hall to get her book. She could not believe she had left it. As she approached the class, she heard voices.

"Orihime…would you like to go get something to eat with me?" That was Ichigo's voice.

"Uh… uh…sure! Just let me get my stuff." This was Orihime. Shocked, Rukia peeked into the classroom. She was startled to see Ichigo and Orihime happy; Ichigo even had a little smile on his face.

Rukia could not contain her emotions. As tears welled up, she tossed her books as hard as she could at Ichigo's head and ran out of the school, bumping into to Tatsuki, who was on her way out.

"Hey, watch it!" Tatsuki yelled after her. "Wonder what's got into to her?" she said, shrugged to herself, and started home.

"Who was that?" asked Ichigo, rubbing his head.

"I don't know. They're gone now." Said Orihime, looking out into the hall.

"Oh, well. Come on, let's go eat already. I'm starving." Ichigo said.'

"Sure!" said Orihime, and they started off.

Rukia ran through town, crying and struggling with her feelings. She never dreamed that Ichigo would ask Orihime out. She had always thought that she would have plenty of time to tell Ichigo how she felt… now it was too late. Blinded by her anger and tears, Rukia ran straight into Renji.

"Oooff!" Renji said, knocked back a little. "What's your prob" but shut up, when she looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Rukia… what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"None of your business, fool!" she replied and kicked him hard.

"Fine, see if care about you again." Renji muttered. Rukia wasn't paying any attention. Ichigo and Orihime were walking by, laughing and talking on their way to get something to eat. Rukia shook with anger. She flung herself onto Renji and started crying with renewed vigor. Renji, startled at first, embraced her, even though he had no idea what was causing her pain. Rukia sighed. Renji's embrace was comforting…

That night, Rukia lay in the closet, unable to sleep. She was so ticked that Ichigo was doing this. But then again, she thought, I've never told him about this. How could he possibly know? I suppose if Orihime is what he wants, then I'll let him have it. After all, I want him to be happy… But I'm still mad. Thoughts a jumble, she drifted off to sleep to the sound of his snores, even though she was angry..

The next morning, Ichigo woke up feeling pretty good. The outing with Orihime had actually been pretty fun. He just might do it again some time. He got up and went to get his clothes, looking into Rukia's closet like normal. However, he was shocked to see her frowning and frumpy, even asleep. What the hell? He wondered. She must have had a really bad day yesterday… I wonder if there's something I can do… Deep in thought, he went down to breakfast.

Rukia sat up in the darkness of her closet. Although she was calmer now, she wasn't exactly in a good mood. Wondering what she should do, she was surprised when the door to her closet was ripped open. Ichigo stood there with her breakfast.

"Oh. Good morning." She said, taking her food.

"What's the matter with you this morning?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing. Why would you think anything is the matter?" she snapped.

"Because you're snapping at me. Was it something I said?" Ichigo asked.

Her anger flared at this, but she replied calmly, "No, I'm just not feeling well, ok?"

That's not it, Ichigo thought to himself. What isn't she telling me?

"Why are you staring?" she asked him.

"Rukia…do you… wanna take a walk or something?" he asked.

"What? Where did that come from?" Rukia asked, genuinely surprised.

"Well, you said you weren't feeling well… thought I'd just try being nice." He muttered. "Forget it." He started out.

"Wait!" Rukia said. He turned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um… I'd love a walk right now." She said, looking down.

"Good. Get dressed." Said Ichigo.

Dressed in her favorite Chappy dress, with her sun hat, Rukia and Ichigo walked through Karakura town, silently.

Aw, man. Ichigo thought. This isn't going well…she's not even talking. What a stupid idea this was…

What should I say? Rukia was wondering. Do I tell him the truth? No, I'd look like a fool. Those are not necessary emotions for a soul reaper! Rukia reminded herself. But she didn't really believe it.

"So… uh.. want some ice cream?" Ichigo asked in attempt at conversation.

"Ice cream?" Rukia asked, puzzled. Ichigo laughed. She was so cute when she was amazed by ordinary things...whoa, where did that thought come from? he wondered. Refusing to think about, he bought himself and Rukia some ice cream from a nearby street vendor. They ate in silence, with him watching Rukia ooh and ahh over the ice cream.

As she ate the strange cold substance, she found herself thinking, Ichigo seems concerned about me… it's really sweet… maybe I should tell him now.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo snapped out of it, startled by Rukia's sudden words. "What is it?" He asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's part one! Please review..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Be glad I don't own Bleach. You'd be looking at stick people..

A/N: apologies for the cliffhanger last time..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Only One, Part 2**

"Ichigo."

Ichigo snapped out of it, startled by Rukia's sudden words. "What is it?" He asked.

"There's something I…" she began.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo and Rukia turned to see Orihime coming towards them.

"Orihime!" Ichigo said. "What's up?" Rukia felt her emotions stir, but kept them under control, barely.

"Nothing. I was out for a walk. Hi Rukia." Orihime was obviously wondering why Ichigo and Rukia were alone.

"Hello, Orihime." Rukia said.

"So, like, what are you up to?" Orihime asked Ichigo.

"Well, Rukia wasn't having a great day, so I thought I'd try to cheer her up a little." Ichigo said.

"You're so thoughtful, Ichigo." Orihime said.

"It's nothing…" he said, blushing a little.

Ooh, he makes me so mad! Rukia thought. He's being sweet to me, and she's hitting on him.

"Anyway, Ichigo, I wanted to ask you something." Orihime said, snapping Rukia out of her fury to be nosy.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, there's this party Saturday, and I was wondering if maybe you wanna go with me?"

Ichigo thought about it a minute. His last out with Orihime had actually been kind of fun. What could it hurt to do it again?

"Sure, why not?" he told her.

Rukia crushed her ice cream cone.

"Yay! Ok, I'll see you Saturday! Oh, and you should come too, Rukia!" Orihime said, and ran off, probably to tell Tatsuki.

"See ya!" he called after her. Rukia walked past him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I…have to do something." She said without looking at him. "I'll see you later." She walked off without another word.

I wonder what's got into her? He thought. Its almost as if she's jealous of Orihime…but that would mean…nah, I'm thinking too much. And with that, Ichigo proceeded to finish his ice cream in peace.

Rukia ran through Karakura, heading for Urahara Shoten, the mysterious candy store/ black market Soul Reaper equipment shop. Renji was staying there. If Ichigo was going to go with Orihime, then she too would have to have a date…

The arguing of Jinta and Ururu, the two mysterious children who helped keep the store, awakened Renji, who had just dozed off in front of the shop.

"Keep it down!" he said with a yawn. Just as he was about to go back to sleep, he noticed a girl in a Chappy dress coming towards him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ End Part 2! Review and lemme know how I'm doing! Coming soon: Part 3: The Party.

Sorry its sooooo short! Next will be longer!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I didn't own Bleach the last two chapters. This one is no different.

A/N-I'm so glad Kuchiki chan recommended me to this site. I like reading all the fics..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Only One, Part 3 

The party was being held at Chad's of all places. This was not because Chad had agreed to it, but because Keigo and Mizuiro had commandeered his house.

Ichigo and Orihime walked into the hustle and bustle of the party together. Everyone was there: Ryo, in a corner being alone; Chizuru, being loud and open; Michiru following her nervously; Mahana talking to a boy in one corner; Keigo screaming and calling it karaoke; Mizuiro talking to an girl Ichigo suspected was in the grade above theirs. People making messes were escorted or rather, carriend, out by Chad.

However, upon Ichigo and Orihime's entrance, all fell silent. Then, "Oh my god, Ichigo and Orihime are an item!" Mizuiro and Mahana yelled simultaneously. The girls swarmed to ask things like "When did it happen?" and "Was it fate?" Several of the guys stopped to say things like, "Have you made out yet?" and "Damn you, Kurosaki." However, the two were rescued by the fearless Tatsuki, who managed to scold and beat up a wailing Chizuru at the same time. With that, the party returned to its previous jolly state, and Ichigo and Orihime joined the laughing crowd. The door opened. Everyone turned to see the new arrivals. There was a collective gasp.

"Oh my god, Rukia and a mysterious older redheaded man are an item!" Mahana and Mizuiro yelled together. The swarms rushed to them, this time including Tatsuki.

Ichigo's jaw dropped. Renji! He growled in his thoughts. So that's why she wasn't home when I was getting ready, she went to see him! Wait, why do I care? Strange thoughts lately..

The party got back on track as Keigo ripped off his shirt and "Everybody Dance Now!" started playing. "C'mon Orihime, let's dance. " He said. "Yay!" Orihime said and they joined the crowd.

Renji was thinking, I can't believe she actually asked me to this. Maybe she's finally starting to warm up to the idea of me and her..

Oooh, he's dancing with her! Rukia thought. "C'mon, Renji, we're dancing!" Rukia demanded, dragging him into the crowd, next to Ichigo and Orihime. Yes! Renji thought.

Ichigo noticed. Why that little…he bumped hard into Renji. "Oops, my bad." He said. My bad my foot, Renji thought. Two can play this. He bumped into Ichigo with a "Sorry, two left feet." Ichigo elbowed him with a "Sorry dude." Renji pushed him. Ichigo pushed back. Renji punched him, Ichigo punched back in the jaw. The two erupted in a full blown fight.

As will happen with teenagers, the boys at the party took sides, cheering their chosen one on. The girls began to discuss why it was happening, usually romantic reasons. Chad was debating about breaking them up, while Rukia watched thoughtfully. Maybe… she thought.

"STOP!" Orihime yelled. Ichgio and Renji looked at her. "What is the matter with you two? It was an accident. Now just apologize and get on with the party."

"Sorry." Ichigo muttered. "Me too." Said Renji. Ichigo walked to Orihime. "Orihime, I'm sorry. I came here with you."

"RRRAGGHEAHAHH!!!!" came an almost inhuman cry from behind them. Everyone turned to see Rukia darting down the hall. Concerned, Ichgio ran after her.

"Rukia! Rukia, what's wrong with you?" he yelled after her. She just sobbed. He caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder, turning her towards him. He was taken aback by the tears running down her face. "Leave me alone." She said. "No," Ichigo said, "Not until you tell me what's wrong." The look of concern in his eyes tugged at Rukia's heart. She shoved him off her and ran out the door.

"Ichigo." Came a voice from behind him. He turned and saw Orihime, a sad look in her eyes. "Orihime…" he said quietly. "Go. She needs you." Orihime said. "Thank you, Orihime." Ichigo said, running out into the rainy night to find Rukia.

"Don't let them get away, follow!" Mahana and Mizuiro commanded, and the crowd ran out to find them. Orihime stood for a minute on the step, fighting back tears as the rain poured.

"Miss Inoue?" She looked up to see Ishida walking by, a bag from Sunflower Seams in his hand.

"Hello Uryu." She said.  
"Why are you standing in the rain? Here, get under my umbrella. We'll go see what everyone is up to." He held the umbrella out over her head.

"Thank you." She said, and they walked down the street after the crowd.

Ichigo caught up with Rukia in the schoolyard. She stood there, fists clenched, tears running down her face.

"Rukia, what's the matter with you? You've been acting weird lately." Ichigo asked.

"What's the matter with me?" she said, half laughing, "Everything. Abosolutely everything from the moment you walked out of the classroom with Orihime."

"Orihime?" Suddenly it was clear. Rukia had thrown the book and she had took off whenever Orihime showed up.

"Ichigo, are you really so stupid, that you don't know how I feel about you? How I've felt since the Soul Society, Ichigo I-" Ichigo cut her off.

Without really thinking about, her pulled her into his arms and brought her lips to his. In that single, rainy, moment they forget everything except for themselves.

"I love you." He said as they broke apart, his strange feelings clear at last.

They were snapped back to reality by cheers and applause around them: "Finally!" Mahana and Mizuiro yelled; Keigo wailed at being alone; Tatsuki nodded her approval. Orihime was crying softly into Uryu's shoulder; Uryu himself was expressionless. None of that mattered however, as Ichigo took Rukia's hand and they walked home, back to Ichigo's room.

The next day, Ichigo and Rukia entered the class, laughing and talking with their friends. However, the real shocker came as Uryu and Orihime walked in, talking, laughing, and hand in hand.

"Oh my god, Ishida and Inoue are an item!" Mahana and Mizuiro yelled, and the swarm descended on Uryu and Orihime. But none of that mattered, Ichigo thought, because he finally had Rukia.

THE END

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all folks! Lemme know what you thought!


End file.
